


Soldato

by Chibicaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suspense, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibicaos/pseuds/Chibicaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anno 2015 (decima stagione) Dean ha il Marchio di Caino da tempo e lotta incostantemente per contrastarlo, chi vincerà? La dura lotta interiore del cacciatore vista attraverso gli occhi del protagonista che, giorno dopo giorno, vede svanire sempre di più la speranza di tornare a essere l'uomo di una volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldato

**Author's Note:**

> Consiglio di non proseguire nel leggere questa one shot se non son stati visti gli ultimi episodi della 10° stagione, poiché contiene spoiler espliciti.

Tutto quello per cui avevo sempre combattuto.  
Tutto quello per cui avevo dato un valore. Famiglia. Lavoro. Anche me stesso. Ora...  
Ora non esiste più. Frantumato come fosse un fottuto pezzo di cristallo.  
C'è il mio riflesso allo specchio. O quello che ne è rimasto di me. Perché ci sono da qualche parte vero?  
_Ma questo sei tu. Inutile che fuggi dalla tua stessa mente. Tu brami tutto questo._  
Mi aggrappo al bordo del lavandino. No, io non ho mai voluto tutto questo. Eppure le mani tremano. Bramano vendetta. Troppo male è stato fatto. Troppo dolore mi hanno inferto.  
_**La pagheranno per tutto.**_  
Passo una mano sul braccio che brucia come le fiamme dell'Inferno. Non potrò morire neanche se volessi.  
_Ma sai bene che non è quello che vuoi. Vuoi solo vendicare Charlie. D'altronde che male c'è?_  
Mi lavo il volto per levarmi quei pessimi pensieri e... stringo i pugni.  
_La pagheranno cara._  
Mi metto finalmente alla guida di baby. Questo riesce a rilassare un po' i miei muscoli sempre in tensione, ma ho trovato l'intestatario di quel furgone nero e non sono intenzionato a mollare la ricerca. Voglio vedere lo sguardo terrorizzato di quel bastardo che l'ha uccisa a quel modo. Senza pietà, né pudore.  
Stringo il volante, ma ecco che vedo le sirene blu. Mi devo accostare. Prendo un profondo respiro e riacquisto il controllo. Vedo uno degli agenti che gironzola attorno a baby per qualche minuto. Sta cercando qualcosa di incomprensibile. So che baby è a posto. Poi mi colpisce i fanali dell'Impala. Baby! Sono costretto a farmi ammanettare mentre il braccio ribolle secondo dopo secondo sotto la mia carne viva.  
Nonostante il suo richiamo di far fuori i due agenti, riesco a scoprire dove si trovino quei maledetti e senza indugio mi dirigo verso la dimora degli Styne, incurante di quanti ne dovrò uccidere per arrivare al loro capo. Sto diventando sempre più freddo ogni minuto che passa.  
Il primo corpo a terra. Poi il secondo e qualche altro sparo con la pistola silenziata. Peccato che fosse un'imboscata. Il fiato incomincia a mancarmi. La vista ad appannarsi e d'improvviso tutto si fa buio.  
Non so per quanto tempo sono stato privo di coscienza. Non ricordo neanche se ho sognato. Vedo solo questa luce sopra di me e mi sento i polsi bloccati. Dannazione. Questo mi ricorda tanto Alastair, ma questa volta è diverso. Ho il Marchio e se succedesse quanto hanno intenzione di fare, se quindi morissi... i miei occhi. Io... io non esisterei più. Non posso permetterlo.  
_Ora sì che ho il movente perfetto per ucciderli._  
Chiedo di smetterla. Non posso dare ascolto a quella voce dentro la mia testa o non so se potrò fermarmi ancora. Perché ricordo nitidamente il sangue caldo di quello schifoso maniaco tra le mie dita. Di tutti coloro che ho ucciso mentre avevo gli occhi neri come il vuoto che avevo al posto del mio cuore.  
Il mio braccio pulsa, brucia come il cuore stesso dell'Inferno.  
_UCCIDILI TUTTI DEAN! Nessuno piangerà la loro morte._  
Tento ancora una volta di resistere, di non ascoltare quella voce, ma ecco che la camicia si strappa ed io mi libero. Tiro una testata contro l'uomo in camice. Sgozzo senza alcun tipo di sentimento lo sbruffone che gli era affianco e poi, uccido l'infermiera che si avventa su di me prima di tornare su quell'uomo con il camice bianco.  
“Mi hai portato via una persona. E adesso io ti porterò via tutto quanto.” lo minaccio mentre le mie braccia lo stanno soffocando lentamente, fino a spezzargli l'osso del collo e questo... questo mi piace così tanto, che non m'importa della sua replica.  
_**Li ucciderò uno ad uno. Pagheranno per quello che hanno fatto a Charlie.**_  
Mi sto portando dietro una scia di morti silenziose mentre alcune addirittura più dolorose. Eppure, non m'importa. Per me sono solo sagome senza volto. Esseri privi della facoltà di vivere. E poi... sentire il loro cuore fermarsi, che esalano il loro ultimo respiro, mi fa aumentare l'adrenalina e la voglia di proseguire mentre il Marchio sembra smettere di bruciare.  
_Dovresti smetterla di negarti questi piaceri. Questo sei tu. Una macchina assodata per uccidere senza indugio._  
Torno al bunker, quella che avrei potuto definire casa, ma che ora mi sembra essere un edificio come tanti. Sono ricoperto di sangue e non m'importa.  
_**Voglio ucciderli tutti. Non deve rimanere nessuno di loro perché me l'hanno portata via per sempre.**_  
Ne colpisco un altro dietro la schiena. Un colpo netto e deciso, ma ha ancora un po' di forze per camminare verso gli altri due che stanno tentando di fare qualcosa. Odore di benzina e lo vedo. LUI!  
_**Lo riduco a brandelli, lentamente. La pagherà.**_  
E poi parla. Parla di cosa? Non m'importa niente. Un colpo dritto in testa e muore. Forse anche troppo rapida come morte per uno come lui. E c'è quel ragazzino... sta per piangere. Ho la pistola puntata su di lui, ma non m'importa quello che ha da dire. Non m'importa se pensa di essere buono.  
_La devono pagare fino all'ultimo._  
Sono tutti mostri. Non c'è nessun buono. Vedo questo e nient'altro.  
“È quello che faccio sempre.” dico ad alta voce a Castiel dopo che anche a lui gli ho detto lo stesso.  
**Sono tutti mostri.**  
Peccato che mi metta in faccia alla realtà e per un breve, brevissimo istante, ritorno in me.  
**Diventerò uno di loro.**  
Questo mi spaventa. Mi spaventa a morte, ma sono stanco. Il Marchio brucia ancora, pulsa. Si fa sentire.  
“Adesso puoi andartene, Cass.” dico con tono freddo voltandogli le spalle, ma lui parla di amicizia. Lui? Proprio lui che con Sam hanno mandato Charlie a morire? E per cosa? Cosa?! Un incantesimo che non esiste. O che peggio ancora potrebbe avere un prezzo così alto da rimetterci loro stessi.  
Sto solo cercando di proteggere la mia famiglia. Perché sembrano non capirlo?  
“Sto bene così.” lo dico ad alta voce, ma cerco anche di convincere me stesso e di andarmene.  
_Uccidi anche lui!_  
Lo sento. Brucia più di prima. L'adrenalina è entrata in circolo e la mano di Cass è posata sulla mia spalla. Non mi lascia andare. Parla ancora e dentro di me sono spaventato.  
**Non voglio uccidere Sam. Non voglio fare male a degli innocenti.**  
_Ucciderai. Ucciderai ancora. Perché il sangue caldo tra le mani. Il dolore della gente è piacevole._  
Deglutisco. Sto sentendo ogni singola parola da parte di Cass, ma non mi mostrerò spaventato. Non mostrerò alcun tipo di emozione, anche se è vero. Lui sarà l'unico a poter rimanere. Però sbaglia. Il Marchio non mi sta cambiando. Sono sempre io. Ho solo fatto fuori uno di quei tanti mostri che papà mi ha sempre insegnato ad uccidere.  
Mi volto a guardare quella carcassa priva di vita che lui ha chiamato ragazzino e che insinua avrei lasciato in vita.  
“Quel Dean è sempre stato un po' un coglione.” forse è ironico. Forse è per dirgli che in verità ha ragione, ma sono stanco di combattere contro me stesso. Sono stanco di sapere dentro di me che ho deluso anche papà.  
Mi ferma di nuovo e mi minaccia. Il Marchio pulsa, quasi sembra gridare nella mia testa ed io non comprendo più niente. Gli afferro il braccio, glielo giro facendogli male e comincio a picchiarlo senza tanti problemi. Eppure... Eppure quando tento di andarmene per potermi fermare prima, mi chiama ancora e mi dice di fermarmi.  
Non posso. Vorrei. Ma non posso. Non ho il controllo. Sono furioso, pieno di adrenalina.  
_Uccidilo!_  
Lo colpisco ancora. Ripetutamente senza sosta. Non m'importa chi sia colui che ho davanti.  
_Deve morire._ Infatti afferro la spada che è uscita dalla sua manica e gliela punto. Pronto a farlo fuori.  
Esala una parola e lo riconosco. Castiel. Devo fermarmi. Prendo e colpisco i libri affianco a lui con prepotenza.  
“Tu e Sam vedete di starmi fuori dai piedi. La prossima volta non ti mancherò.” la faccio suonare come minaccia, ma in verità è soltanto un avvertimento. Non voglio ucciderli. Non voglio deludere ulteriormente papà. Non voglio distruggere quel piccolo briciolo della famiglia che mi è rimasta.  
Devo allontanarmi da loro alla svelta. Devo proteggerli come ho sempre fatto anche se questa volta sono io il pericolo, ma va tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene. Me lo ripeto come un mantra anche mentre vado a scassinare l'entrata di un motel per farmi una doccia. Fortunatamente le birre ci sono già perché il Marchio si fa sentire e lo sguardo di Cass col suo volto deturpato dai miei pugni continua a non abbandonare la mia testa.  
_Era da far fuori._  
Scuoto la testa e stappo la prima bottiglia mentre mi dirigo nel bagno. Faccio la doccia per levarmi tutto quel sangue e forse sentirmi meno sporco. Poi mi specchio un momento e LUI è lì a fissarmi. Pieno di sangue. Non dice una parola. C'è soltanto il suo sguardo fisso su di me.  
**Avrei potuto ucciderlo.** Quel pensiero mi angustia. Fisso le mie mani e sollevo nuovamente lo sguardo. Cass è ancora lì a fissarmi. Tiro un pugno contro lo specchio e rompo tutti i mobili che si trovano nel bagno, poi annego tutto quanto nell'alcool. Devo mettere a tacere il Marchio che non fa altro che ripetermi di tornare là ad ucciderlo. Bevo whisky, vodka, birra. Non ha importanza cosa sia, basta che contenga alcool.  
Mi stai vedendo papà? Sono peggio di quello che credevi. Non sono un bravo soldato. Forse non merito nemmeno di essere tuo figlio. Sto combattendo una guerra che non c'è e la sto anche perdendo. L'ho già persa. Sono un mostro e non so se riuscirò a proteggere Sammy come dovevo... mi dispiace. Nemmeno Castiel ha potuto fermarmi. Diventerò una delle tante creature che abbiamo sempre ucciso. Il Dean di un tempo non c'è più. Nemmeno il cognome Winchester ha più senso.  
Mi dispiace...  
Castiel...

**_Dean ora era riverso a terra, privo di sensi a causa dell'alcool e forse sperava di non riuscire più a svegliarsi, ma l'alcool purtroppo non l'avrebbe mai ucciso. Il Marchio lo avrebbe SEMPRE impedito._ **


End file.
